On the way to Blackthorn
by Leo1
Summary: Review! Or Die! Just kidding!!! or am I! Please R&R!
1. Pikachu's Death

On the way to Blackthorn  
  
On the way to Blackthorn is a series of stories that happen on the way to blackthorn city. Please review  
  
Pikachu's Death  
  
One sunny afternoon Ash,Misty,Brock,and Pikachu were on the way to Blackthorn city.  
  
"Has anyone noticed something weird lately?"Brock asked.  
  
"Yeah! It seems that something is wrong!!!" Misty replied.  
  
"It's been really quiet the past few days no birds, no people, no team rocket trying to steal pikachu!" Ash said crossly.  
  
"I haven't seen team rocket in a few days and if my calculations are correct the should see that ugly Meowth hot are balloon in about 5 minutes!"Misty said.  
  
Ash,Misty,and Brock looked up to see team rockets balloon when they heard: "Prepare for trouble!  
  
And make it double........"  
  
"Please just skip the motto already we heard it 753 times already just get right to the try to steal Pikachu part SO WE CAN GET HIM BACK AND SEND YOU BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" Misty interrupted.  
  
"DON'T EVER INTERRUPT US AGAIN BRAT!" Jessie yelled  
  
"WERE NOT TRYING TO STEAL PIKACHU THIS TIME!!!!!!!"James added  
  
"(like Gary Colemen)"Whatchu talkin about james?"Brock said  
  
"He's talkin about killing that yellow rat!"Meowth replied  
  
"The boss decided that he could use a new pair of pikachu slipers!" James said  
  
Meowth pushed a button on a remote control and a claw came from the balloon and grabed pikachu and tossed Pikachu in the air then meowth he pushed the button again and sharp spikes came from the balloon and Stabbed pikachu in mid air.  
  
"Nooo!" Ash yelled ash he ran to catch pikachu.  
  
Pikachu layed in ash's arms,slowly dieing.  
  
"Pikachu don't die on me!!!" Ash said as tears came from his eyes.  
  
Pikachu then died.  
  
Ash looked at Team Rocket with red eyes.  
  
"It looks like you finally won team rocket ! You killed my best friend! Now I going to kill you!!!!!!!"Ash said as he pulled out a gun and shot down the balloon. TR landed at his feet. Ash shot them all in the eye then shot himself!!!  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Three days later after the killings. Misty was so depressed because of Ash commited suicide that she killed herself!  
  
Brock married the nurse joy in Blackthorn city.  
  
The End  
  
I'm sorry that I killed you Pikachu  
  
More storys Coming soon to a FanFiction.net near you!  
  
Next up is: "What if Ash stole Togepi"  
  
Please review 


	2. What if Ash stole Togepi:Chapter: 1

On the way to Blackthorn : What if Ash stole Togepi by Leo  
  
This was my very first fanfic but I never posted it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One sunny day Ash,Pikachu,Misty,and Brock were on there way to Blackthorn city in the Johto League. "Hey Ash you haven't captured any pokemon lately" said Misty. "Well, thats because I have been collecting so many badges I have lost track of time" replied Ash. Later in the after noon Misty's stomic growled." I'm so hungry" she said. "Well, we could stop for lunch" Brock said "but I'm not hungry" said Ash "who cares" said Misty." Im hungy too we haven't had anything to eat sence this morning" said Brock "fine then" said Ash.  
  
Brock: "How about some pizza?" Misty:"Yeah" Ash:"Fine then" Brock:" I will need some fire wood thow and I can't go because Im cooking ." Misty:"I can't go because Im to pretty." Brock:"That means..........." Ash:"I know I know I have to go, come on pikachu."  
  
Pikachu followed Ash into the woods. "Stupid Misty always gets what ever the wants,always walks around with her togepi. Even thow everyone knows I won it. I know when we get back we will kock Misty and Brock on cochis and take pikachu for our self then we will run off hehehehehehehe"Ash said pikachu agreed. Ash soon found some fire wood. When he got back Ash acted like everything was normal.  
  
Brock: "did you get the fire wood?" Ash:"Yeahh"  
  
When Misty and Brock turned around Ash took two peices of the fire wood and kocked Misty and Brock on the head they fell to the ground and Ash picked up togepi and ran off into the woods.  
  
What will happen next stay tune to find out!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 of "What if Ash stole Togepi" coming soon! 


	3. What if Ash stole Togepi chapter 2

On the way to Blackthorn: What if Ash stole Togepi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two hours later Brock and Misty woke up. "What happend"Misty said. "I don't know but my head is killing me" said Brock Were's Ash and Pikachu said Brock Misty:"Weres my Togepi! she yelled" Misty: "What what if Ash and Pikachu took my Togepi?" Brock: "Why would Ash and Pikach do that?" Misty:"I don't know,because Ash is julus of me.He always wanted Togepi." "They had to run of with togepi!" Brock:"Maby you right they had to take togepi." Misty : "We have to find them and get back my togepi."  
  
Deep in the woods Ash and Pikachu had Togepi and were still runing finlly Ash stoped he looked at togepi your my Togepi now he said with a evil grin on his face hehehe. Now your with your rightfull trainer now he said. Now get in the pokeball,Ash trow a pokeball at Togepi and captured it in a pokeball then he picked it up and kept runing.  
  
Ash ran thu the woods and got to Blackthorn city he saw sign that said Bike Shop Ash got a sneeky ideal he went into the bike shop and saw a tool box on the floor and went into it and pulled out a rench and throw it at the clerk and knocked him on conchis. Ash and Pikachu quikly hoped on a bike and road off torwards the lake.  
  
Misty we have to find them that evil ash he stole my togepi it's my bike all over again he takes it and doesnt give it back.  
  
Brock and Misty got thu the woods and enterd Godenrod city. They looked around the saw the police around the bikeshop they went over to officer Jenny.  
  
Misty:"What happened?" Brock: "Oh officer Jenny will you go on a date with meee." Misty: "shut up Brock we have to find my togepi not your date!" Jenny: "Well, someone stole a bike and knocked the clerk on conchis." Misty: "Is he ok" Jenny: "No because he's well, dead " Misty: "I bet you it was Ash O yeah thats really sad a bye" Misty and Brock ran down the road in search for Ash.  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	4. What if Ash stole Togepi chapters 3 & 4

What if Ash stole Togepi Chapters: 3 & 4  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ash kept rideing the stolein bike tru Blackthorn city then into national park. Ash entered national park he looked around he saw a young trainer with a Marril mmm Ash said. "Hey Pikachu we have a Togepi lets get a Marril too hehehe" Ash said. Ash got off the bike and walked up to the trainer with a friendly smile on his face "hey do you want to battle" Ash said. "Sure" the trainer replyed. "One on One pokemon ok" Said Ash. "Sure" the trainer said. "I choose you Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu walked forward as sparks came out of it's cheeks. Go Marril said the trainer he said as Marril steped forth. Pikachu thunder shock, Pikachu ran tords Marril, a burst of thunder came out of pikachu's cheeks and electercuted marril. Marril fell to the floor in pain. Trainer:" No, I lost" Ash:"Good job Pikachu!" Now I won now to collect my prize hahahahaha" Trainer: "What!,What prize?" Ash: "YOUR MARRIL " Ash trow a pokeball a Marril and stole Marril. Ash quikly hoped on the bike and rode away. Trainer: "COME BACK HERE" but it was to late Ash had gotten away with Marril.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Misty and Brock entered national park. Brock:" It's no use we will never find him." Misty: We will find him because we have to get back Togepi! Suddenly Misty and Brock heard someone crying they looked in front of them a small boy was crying. Misty: Whats wrong? Trainer: A trainer with a pikachu stole my Marril he said as he contued crying. Misty: I bet you it was Ash he's gone crazy my bike ,Togepi and now some kids Marrill he stole it all! Brock: Maybe Ash can show me how to steal nurse joy or officer jennys heart? Shut up! Misty said as she punched Brock on the head. Brock:Ow Misty:It's ok little boy were find your Marril,Whats your name anyway Trainer:sniff,my name is Devin Misty:ok Devin,we're find your Marril Devin:Ok, sniff Devin:But how will we find it? Misty:I have an ideal were to find it. Devin: Im coming too,noone steals my pokemon and gets away with it! Brock:Ash is a criminal! "Come on we have to find officer jenny to help us" Misty said a she pulled Brock by the ear down the street followed by Devin In searching for Ash.  
  
Ash sat in a dark cave with Pikachu the stolen bike and a lantern . Looking at the two pokeballs contaning Togepi and Marril. hehehe now I have two new pokemon "Pika" Pikachu said. "Let's see how my new marril is doing" Ash said as he trowed the pokeball to the ground,then Marril appered. "Marril" Marril said as it poped out of the pokeball. Marril looked sad and scared of Ash." Come on Marril I won't hurt you" Ash said with a careing and fraindly voice with his arms open wide. Marril slowly took steps closer to Ash intell marril got to reaching distance of Ash. Ash quickly grabed marril and gave it a nugi on the head. "MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Marrill screamed in pain as waterblasts of tears came from it's eyes. Stop your blaberwin you big baby Ash said as she knocked Marril on the head. Suddenly a voice came from out of no were " Stop right there!" it said. Ash turned around it was Misty followed by Brock,Devin,and Officer Jenny. Misty:Now your going to get it for takeing my Togepi! Jenny:Your under arrest for Pokemon theift!  
  
Jenny tru a pair of hand cuffs at Ash they hooked around his arms. Jenny: your going to jail  
  
Marrill ran to Devin,Devin Smiled Misty ran over to Pikachu and picked up pikachu. Misty:It's ok Pikachu I will be your trainer now that Ash is going to jail. Pikachu bit Misty Misty:You little Rat Pikachu jumped out of Misty's arms and ran into the woods. Misty took all of Ash's pokeballs Misty:your pokemon are all mine now! Misty tru the pokeball containg Togepi on the ground. Togepi poped out of the pokeball "Togepi" Togepi said as it ran to Misty Togepi and Misty huged each other. Jenny put Ash in the squad car. "I will have my revenge" Ash yelled as the car drove away,Pikachu watch from in the bushs  
  
Brock:Now what do we do? Misty:I don't know? Devin:You can come with me on my pokemon Quest "Ok" Brock and Misty said as the followed Ash I mean Devin out of the cave.  
  
'Fade out' 'Show Pikachu grining in the bushs'  
  
The End  
  
(Or is it?) 


End file.
